Troubling Viking Magic
by Pyra Kurai Akaidra
Summary: Round the Twist crossover and sequel to 'Viking Book of Love'. The Hunters has gotten rid of it, but the Mavericks ended up with the Book. Beware the purple frog.


**Title**: Troubling Viking Magic

**Series**: Mega Man X timeline

**Summary**: _Round the Twist_ crossover and sequel to _Viking Book of Love_. The Hunters has gotten rid of it, the Mavericks ended up with the Book. Beware the purple frog.

**Disclaimer**: Aside for some original characters mentioned, I don't own the Mega Man X cast or the plot device known as Viking Book of Love.

**Note**: No idea why I type this up; must be on high from chocolate or has gotten more insane then normal. How crazy I am, is up to you after this.

* * *

Troubling Viking Magic

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course, heck, I'll be celebrating with my Unit after we got rid of this stupid Book!" Zero grinned, getting great delight in having the 'honour' of ridding the Viking Book of Love, infamous among the Maverick Hunters for its magical love poems, which plagued them much to their frustration and amusement, depending on who's being asked.

Right now, Zero was about to toss the Book into the ocean, with his dear friends, X and Axl, as witnesses. The Book itself was amazingly resilient; it withstand and survived repeated plasma gunshot for target practice (Axl), the unrelenting abuse Unit 0 inflicted with Zero in the lead as 'training dummy', the amount of 'scientific' research the R&D laboratories subjected to, which involved, but not limited to, dissection, 'research-purpose' tearing (read: ripping apart) and chemical reaction testings (which seems to have an unlimited amount of paper). Heck, it even withstands and stayed in one, frustratingly and annoyingly, piece from being blasted by fully charged shots from _every_ single armour set X received from Dr. Light. They also tried old tricks involving fire (Alia), explosives (Layer's idea, interestingly) and, oddly enough, custard (the last suggestion courtesy of Pallette).

Yes, even from X's _Ultimate Armour_'s charged shots, double attacks from their best fighters and somehow, survived the **Giga Crush** attack itself.

It was a miracle that it survived at all; it's as if the enchanted book must be blessed with supernatural or otherworldly protection.

--

In another plane of existence, there's a group of gods the Vikings used to worship (if their followers haven't died out, they'd still be as well-known as God or Buddha!)

"Achoo!"

"Bless ya, bud. Have some rum."

"Who drink rum after a sneeze?"

--

In any cases, despite all of their attempts at destroying it, X, their Blue Bomber, just simply suggested this out of the blue: '_Why don't we just throw it away?_'

After much self-berating for not thinking up something that simple, Headquarters specifically chosen their top Hunters, X, Zero and Axl, to do the deed. They need to be especially sure in the off chance of the Book _coming back to them_. Horrifying thought, isn't it?

"Okay, I toss it out and you two hit blast it as far away as possible, alright?"

"Once again, are we sure about this?" X asked, again to reverify their stance in this. "Considering how durable it is, can't we use it as a shield against the Mavericks?"

"What? Make them fall in love with us?" Axl raised a brow. "Having the Navigators are scary enough, but female Mavericks?"

"Well, even if we did get rid of it, the effect was still on Volte." The blue-armoured Reploid added, making them think of a Hunter in Zero's Unit.

"Well, some unfortunate sap will get it and redirect the love effect..." Zero shrugged, though he's still annoyed at one of his men's actions. Volte was known to be very friendly with the ladies and the love 'spell' made him more unbearable (originally thought impossible), even more so around their receptionist. "Dunno _how_ Yucca stands him. Well, let's do this."

With a sigh and grin, respectively, X and Axl readied their trademark weapon as the crimson Hunter holds the Viking Book of Love like a Frisbee. At his signal, Zero threw the accursed Book and his friends fired their weapons, watching the energy blast collided with _it_ and send it further into the sea.

In the far distance, the Viking Book of Love fell into the blue ocean, satisfyingly far away from the Hunters.

"Oh yeah! No more accidental, sudden love confessions, love triangle, square, whatever shape dramas and of course, the _darn _**Book's **gone!"

"Couldn't help but get this strange, bad feeling about this..." X muttered, as they head back.

When they arrived back at HQ, Axl looked up at Zero. "What about Volte? He's still acting cornier then usual."

"Let me deal with him..." Zero smirked; he'll sure as heck was going to have some fun with it.

--

The Maverick Hunters celebrated greatly at this grand occasion, not caring where the accursed book ended up, as long as they're not a victim of its spells.

Unfortunately, the Viking Book of Love was found and taken away by someone. Unknowing to the Hunters, it was a Maverick who spotted the surprisingly dry Book on a beach deemed unsafe by human's standard, due to the unrelenting waves crashing into the local, uncomfortable looking rocks.

"Hm? This is interesting..." The green-haired, yellow-armoured Maverick muttered, with a raise brow, going down into the area, unaffected by the crashing waves and pick up the leather-bound book lodged between two rocks. Turning it over, he blinked when the Maverick saw the title. 'Viking Book of Love?'

"Oi! Where are you, Fool's Gold?" A lightly accented female voice called out, causing him to look up.

"I'll be right up and my name's Pyrite!" Pyrite growled, before jumping out of the bay, the book clutched firmly in hand.

"What's it to you, you...Gah! Don't surprise me, fool!" His female comrade exclaimed when he landed right next to her. She's a pony tailed brunette Reploid in mostly red armour, giving him a glare before her look change to one of curiosity when she noticed the Book. "Oh? What's that?"

"Some old book on 'love', apparently, from down there, Scoria." He replied, before heading back to the current stronghold, expecting a reaction at his words.

Right on cue, Scoria ran after him, asking questions, as well as adding remarks about the book. "Love, eh? What are you; a hopeless sap that'll think some book will get me to go out with you?"

"I am not hopeless!" Pyrite said, as they teleported just outside of the stronghold's entrance. "What does it take to prove it?"

"...Dunno, read a page?" Scoria suggested, with a shrug, as the guards started to open the entrance for them.

"...Okay, I will." After saying those words that sealed their fate, Pyrite opened the book and read the first poem that appears. Looking back at it now, he had wondered what he was on when the golden armoured Maverick agreed to this.

--

"..._eyes like sparkling stars_..." Was the words the entrance guard heard, when they stepped down to greet their fellow Mavericks.

"Come on in, Pyrite, Scoria..._What are you doing, Scoria?!_" The guard exclaimed, staring at the scene with wide eyes, his shout attracted the attention of some of the nearby Mavericks within hearing range. Which was quite an impressive range, since quite a number of them came running and stopped when they, too, saw what the guard had seen.

Looking very surprised and embarrassed, Pyrite looked at them, with a look that plead for help, while Scoria, known for declining the male Maverick's romantic interest in her for anything further then comradeship, was _hugging_ him very, very tightly. With speaking words hinted at further romance. Lying on the ground next to Pyrite's feet is an old looking leather-bound book.

Yes, it was quite an interesting sight to behold.

"We're not interrupting anything, right?" One of the Mavericks asked, unable to keep his sniggering well hidden.

"No! But help me, will you?!" Pyrite gritted his teeth. Yes, he _did_ like Scoria as more then a 'comrade', but this is ridiculous; all he did is read a single sentence and the brunette latched onto him like he's the world's most fluffiest, cutest stuffed animal known to female kind.

Note to self: _Never spoke that last train of thought to anyone, ever_.

Still sniggering, they managed to separated the two Mavericks and lead them inside, before their humour slowly faded at Scoria's odd personality change. While they deal with a sudden love struck female, one of the Mavericks saw the book and picked it up.

"_Viking Book of Love_, eh...?"

--

It was strange, really; in the middle of training, Volte, who tend to be not paying attention due to the love spell, suddenly snapped back to reality and defeated his sparring partner, much to the rest of Unit 0's surprise.

"...? Oh dear, I didn't said that, did I?" Volte groaned as memories of what he had done and said under a spell flushed through his mind, and his fellow Hunters crowded around him.

"What do you mean, Volte?" Zero asked, curiously, but has a sneaking suspicion.

"Please tell me I didn't tell Yucca the world's worse and most terribly corny line?"

"Aren't you always like that?"

"But THAT is beyond what I usually go!"

Yes, Volte of Unit 0 was released from the Book's spell. That means someone else had founded it and cited a poem. Remembering X's comments on 'bad feelings', Zero wondered if this was a sign for things to come...Nah. It couldn't be that bad, right?

--

"Hahahah, sure, it is, Py!" A green-armoured Maverick grinned, after hearing the golden armoured Reploid's nonsensical explanation. "Yeah, it's so not your smooth talk's fault. Oh no, it's not, dear Ria here acted like this because you read some ol' book!"

"It's the darn truth, Chas!" Pyrite growled when the other Maverick gave another chortle. Right now, some of their few female Mavericks was currently distracting Scoria, enabling him to get away enough to think. Chas had walked up to him and questioned the green-haired Maverick about what happened, just when he theorised the source: the Viking Book of Love.

"Whatever you say, Py, whatever you say." Chas said, with an amused grin. "So, where is this book you speak off?"

Silently, Pyrite paused and stared with wide eyes. "...By Vile's bucket head, it's left behind! Quick, we must get it before someone succumbs to it!"

"I think you're losing it..." Chas began, before he was interrupted by a loud, surprised shout.

"_Ahhhhh! Lemme go!_"

"Too late!" With that, Pyrite ran toward the direction of the scream, followed closely by Chas.

--

"What the heck had happens here?!"

Scoria looked over her shoulder to see Pyrite and Chas coming. She went red when the green-haired Reploid caught her eyes, clearly remembering what she had done while 'love struck' after she was freed from whatever made her do it.

"Ah, Fool's Gold..." Scoria began, before Chas stormed forward and break up the two Mavericks, one grateful male and one crazy (or crazier) female, from probably eternal hugs.

"Alright, no hugging that causes great surprise or pain, Yoko. We don't want you to accidentally kill Gabe!" The green-armoured Maverick said, as Gabe, a human-like Reploid in blue wolfish armour, has hide behind him.

"Aww, c'mon! Just one lil more hug for my one and only Gabie-wabie?" The pink armoured human Reploid with avian like armour pleaded, causing some to either choked on their laughter or hide their sniggers at the 'pet name'.

While both Yoko and Chas argued, Pyrite and Scoria stood, awkwardly, side by side, watching.

"...Y'know, at that time, I wasn't myself..." The brunette muttered, giving him a side glance.

"I figured as much." Pyrite simply said, as they saw Chas' twitching steadily getting worse. Looking around, his blue eyes spotted the Book on the floor, unnoticed by the rest of the general Mavericks. "Hey, it's that book..."

Following his line of sight, Scoria stared as the arguments gotten more heated, before she and Pyrite called out, simultaneously.

"_Destroy that book!_"

After that, chaos has ensured.

--

Sigma has stopped what he was doing, which was planning another grand scheme involving Reploids being almighty and humans being cattle, when the bald Maverick heard something. The walls of his room was designed to ensure absolute secrecy for meetings, however, somehow, there's a distinct sound of a racket from _several minutes away_ that his hearing picked up.

It's not the sound of a traitor being found and taken care off, or else they'd report it to him by now. Nor was it a surprised attack by the Maverick Hunters, which is unlikely since they haven't discovered this place, yet. And it's not even mutiny, since his followers knew his strength was supreme (except for those times he was beaten by the Hunters) to argue against his leadership.

It sounds like, to him, chaos. His loyal followers were in chaos and he has no idea why. "Vile, check what's happening."

"Of course, Sigma..."

--

Somehow, in the midst of chaos, did Pyrite, with Gabe's help, explained what he thought the Book was and has done. Namely, it was enchanted with magical, love poems. Once everyone heard it, they made a mad dash for the Book; whether it's out of curiosity or to use the poems.

"Why..._why_ did you tell them?" Scoria asked, watching one of the guys suddenly fell in love with one of the girls, causing Yoko to break out of her enchantments.

"_What's going on around here?!_" A familiar question spoken by an equally familiar voice, causing them to pause and look at who it was; it's Vile, Sigma's right-handed man.

"Ah, nice of you to drop in, Mr Vile," Chas said, pleasantly, being the receiving end of the purple armoured Reploid's stare.

"Explain. Now." Vile hissed, pointing at the Book, which was open and in the middle of a tug-o-war. "Especially your crazy behaviours, Sigma can even hear you all from his office!"

Gulping, they all tried to explain themselves, which ended up with a jumble mess of an explanation.

Meanwhile, one of the smaller and younger Mavericks picked up the Book and blinked.

"_Hip, hop, from the log. Like that creature called a frog..._"

_Poof_

Jaws, dropped; eyes widen and staring; every one of them, except for one, stared at down at where Vile used to be. In his place was a frog with a brilliant shade of violet, complete with its own version of Vile's well-known helmet.

Unknown to both the Hunters and the Mavericks; though the Book may seems unlimited in pages, there's actually a certain number of love spells on the poems. If the love spells ran out, all that's left was the cursed ones, including transformation curses which inflicted poor Vile.

"...Oh crap."

"Ribbit, ribbit!

--

"Uwaaa!" The young Maverick cried, as he was bring chased by a righteously pissed frog Vile, ribbiting threateningly. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Opening the door, Sigma blinked when he saw one of his followers ran past him, screaming, chased by a strangely familiar purple frog with Vile like helmet and cannons.

"...I need better minions."

--

Unseen by the Mavericks, a portal has opened and stepped out a young boy in Viking gear. Looking around, he smiled when he saw his objective.

"There you are. Everyone's wondering where you are after the Twist family was attacked..." He said, picking up the Viking Book of Love. Looking through its pages, he sighed and closed the Book. "Better ask the gods to null then renew your spells..." He muttered, as he jumped back into his portal and closed it.

--

It was quite some times until Vile was miraculous changed back to normal, but he was still pissed at the junior who accidentally cited the line. After much searching, they were unable to locate the Book, which was a shame, since it would be great against the Hunters.

After this, a series of events ended up happening, which set the world up for Neo Archadia, but that's another story. After all, there's no Viking Book of Love in during those times, right?

Well, it was wishful and hopeful thinking; after all, what are the odds if it ever appearing again?

**The End**


End file.
